


Not my Cup of Coffee

by OmegaWolfy



Series: Pokemon Grunt Reader [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Annoyance, F/M, Money, cheap cup of coffee, meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaWolfy/pseuds/OmegaWolfy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the financier for Team Flare is a hard job indeed. One you take more seriously than you should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not my Cup of Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThePrincessDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrincessDragon/gifts).



Pulling in a slow breath you stood towards the back of a large meeting hall. You would have rather be by the crimson wall paper than a large window, considering your uniform was but no one seemed to be looking your way.

With a sigh you decided to wait out this meeting, in all preference you really hated having to be here, you specialized in budget funds, and you needed to speak with Lysandre about the suit order which was almost three days late...and something more concerning. Sure the company was very much in the black-doesn’t sound good but in the red is what you want to avoid. Even if the team's color scheme were red and orange…

As your irritation grew, so did Eclipse’s. Your pokemon a Black Charizard was getting restless, and you knew you would have to leave the meeting and possibly miss your chance to speak with the boss, or leave her be, only to be annoyed for the next few days.

However, in your distraction everyone seemed to be packing up papers, and Lysandre was nearly to the door of the meeting room. Swiftly following, you glanced around to make sure you weren’t exactly the attention to anyone else before pushing through the too heavy steel and glass doors.

As soon as you were close to catching up, Lysandre seemed to hear your footsteps. The taller man turned partly towards you, and rose an eyebrow in question.

“What is it, [Name]?” He asked as you gave a slight huff, and handed him a thick stacked folder.

“I would like to know why there was an unauthorized purchase of close to fifty thousand dollars.” Anything which dealt with money was suppose to come through you first, to get the green lights. It was a bit infuriating how many of the other grunts did as they pleased and spent a few hundred here and there on hair gel and spray. That was your job to purchase these items. They weren’t suppose to do that. And here there was over fifty grand just missing from the bank accounts!

“Ah, yes, I was actually going to be coming down to your office to discuss this with you after the meeting.” Hands on your hips, you held your chin up. Though went stiff and rigid as a few grunts passed by. It was a bit difficult to remember how public hall ways were, when few others were near by.

“But I’m suppose to be contacted before. Plus the shipment of suits for the new members hasn’t come in yet-” More grunts seemed to stop by your office as though it were the complaint department as of lately… Thus leading you to put a giant Rattata trap on the door, a little Tauros-Eye’s sticker on the set off. The whole thing was on a sign, hanging on the door which said, “Press button for complaint.” … Apparently people are dumb enough to fall for it, and it had to be removed. The medical bills came right out of your own paycheck too… still are.

“It’s not really my job when your finances aren’t exactly being consulted before fifty thousand disappeared without so much as a receipt!” With a huff you ended your rant, and the man before you gave a bit of an amused sigh in return.

“Yes, I know, [Name]. But it was what we were speaking of last week.” Last week… last week… What happened last week. Scrunching your brows together, you thought deeply. Nothing was really sticking out besides annoying people asking the wrong questions. Seeing you were struggling with the answer, Lysandre gave a bit of a hum.

“Over my pot of coffee, and your bottle and a half of wine.” Oh right… It was a bit known for you to be more subject to agreeing with something expensive if there was a little gambling, or alcohol involved…

“You told me I only had half a bottle the morning after-” You were about to add on to this is why it’s dangerous to even allow your person near a liquor cabinet when Lysandre gave a bit of a deeper chuckle. Shutting you right up, your face began to rival the wallpaper near by.

“The point being, we were talking about opening the coffee shop for company cover up. It’s up and running as of now, and the suits were sent there for distribution.” at these words, Lysandre cupped the side of your face, his thumb brushing over your cheek as you hugged again, pouting like a child and even crossing your arms for added effect.

“I’ll… go put it in the books.” You muttered, trying to break from his contact, only for him to grab you by the wrist.

“You work far too hard. The cafe should be celebrated, lets go get something to celebrate it by.

“I’m not getting another cheap cup of coffee.” your words were growled, though it wasn’t often your boss let loose and had some fun - so you decided to let it slide. But not to often. Fun costs money after all. **  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Ah-ha! Sorry this took so long-and any possible mistakes, and how short it is. /.\  
> Other than that, I hope you like it! <3


End file.
